100 instants d'une vie
by Abiss672
Summary: Ace qui se réveille aux côtés d'un phoenix, Trafalgar qui prend sa douche avec Eustass, Shanks qui décide de faire un massage à Benn ... Ce sont tous ces petits instants de la vie qui rendent heureux. Suite "d'instants" sur différents couples. Yaoi, Lime, Violence...
1. Ace Marco : Réveil en douceur

**100 instants d'une vie**

 **Titre** : Réveil en douceur

 **Couple** : Marco / Ace

 **Rated** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

Marco était tranquillement en train de se brosser les dents dans sa salle de bain personnel quand quelque chose frappa avec violence le mur de sa chambre, à quelques centimètres seulement de la porte de la salle de bain. Cela fit sourire le phoenix qui stoppa ses mouvements pendant un temps, regardant en direction de la porte, un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un Ace à peine réveillé, se frottant les cheveux au niveau d'une bosse à peine formée. Il se rapprocha du lavabo où se trouvait déjà le blond et chercha en tâtonnant sa brosse à dent, les yeux mi-clos.

Le blond se lava la bouche en quelque seconde et plaqua son torse nu contre celui du brun, tout aussi nu. Il plongea son visage dans les cheveux corbeaux de son amant, un sourire éternellement flanqué sur les lèvres.

Le brun réussit enfin à s'emparer de sa brosse à dent et la fourra mécaniquement dans sa bouche.

-Bon réveil. Fit Marco d'une voix sensuelle, plongeant sa main dans le short du brun, effleurant les fesses rondes de son amant qui couina, toujours pas remis de son sport de la veille avec le magnifique commandant.

* * *

Il parait que si tu appuies sur le bouton review, il y a de fortes chances pour que ces deux commandants apparaissent dans ta salle de bain ce matin ...


	2. Sengoku Garp : Cantine

**100 instants d'une vie**

 **Titre** : Cantine

 **Pairing** : Sengoku / Garp (Amitié)

 **Rated** : K

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

 **Réponse review :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Comme l'a souligné une review anonyme (je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pour l'instant il m'est impossible d'accéder à mes reviews donc je n'ai pas de pseudo à fournir) **Les pairings seront multiples** : Ace/Marco, Law/Eustass, Shanks/Benn, Zoro/Sanji, Thatch/Marco, Eustass/Killer... Parfois il y aura des lemons, parfois non. Certains peuvent être des pairings "Amitié", comme c'est le cas pour ce chapitre.

Les chapitres n'ont absolument aucun lien entre eux et seront généralement très courts, se sont des "instants"

* * *

 **Sengoku / Garp : Cantine**

La journée était presque achevée. Les principaux acteurs de la marine étaient désormais rassemblés dans la cantine de Marineford. Le brouhaha résonnait dans l'immense salle. Au fond de celle-ci, sur une petite table, se trouvait l'amiral en chef Sengoku et son ami de toujours, le vice-amiral Monkey D Garp.

\- Je parie que je peux en manger plus que toi. Assura Garp avec fureur.

\- N'essaye pas de ma battre à mon propre jeu Garp.

Les deux hommes se fixaient intensément. Alors que l'amiral Borsalino déposait son plateau à côté des deux compères, un sourire niais sur le visage, il se reçu une giclée de sucre glace sur le visage.

Les deux amis étaient en train de faire un concours de mangeur de donuts, comme tous les soirs à la cantine.

* * *

Si tu appuies sur le bouton review, toi aussi tu pourras passer une journée tranquille avec le bon vieux Garp ! Il parait.


	3. Marco Thatch : Cauchemar

Titre : Cauchemar

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient

Pairing : Marco et Thatch

* * *

 **100 instants d'une vie**

Marco se réveilla encore une fois en sueur. Il se redressa d'un geste vif dans son lit. La bougie qu'il avait allumée illuminait faiblement la pièce, projetant des ombres contre les murs. Les membres du blond n'arrivaient pas à se stopper. Son cœur était affolé et ne semblait pas près à s'arrêter. La respiration du blond était rapide, saccadée, incontrôlable. Le visage horrifié, Marco mit machinalement sa main tremblante sur la place à côté de lui dans le lit aux draps trempés de sueur.

Thatch n'était plus là.


	4. Kidd Law: Teinture

**100 instants d'une** **vie**

 **Disclaimer:** rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **Eustass Kidd / Trafalgar Law "Teinture"**

-Arrête de bouger. Fit le brun d'un voix sombre.

Le tiers de la baignoire gicla sur le carrelage alors que le roux s'était retourné pour prendre une bouteille. Law en profita pour regarder le dos musclé de son amant, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Il colla son torse au dos de son amant, un fin filet d'eau séparant leurs corps nus. Les mains du brun se baladèrent tranquillement sur le torse du plus grand qui se retourna une seconde fois pour se remettre sur le dos. Le brun atterri sur son torse. Alors que le chirurgien avançait dangereusement vers sa bouche, les yeux remplis de luxure, Eustass le regarda d'un air étonné.

-Tiens. Fit il en tendant à l'autre une bouteille de teinture rouge "Éclats de rouille".

Law était blasé.


	5. Ace Luffy : bonne nuit

**100 instants d'une vie**

 **Titre:** Bonne nuit

 **Pairing:** Ace/Luffy (Amitié)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

 **Note** : Merci pour les reviews !

* * *

 **Bonne Nuit**

Les étoiles rayonnaient ce soir là encore. Pas un seul nuage ne venait gâcher ce spectacle et l'air était légèrement frais.

-Bonne nuit Ace.

Luffy colla un baiser gluant sur la joue de son grand frère qui se frotta immédiatement la peau. Luffy partit en trottinant vers son matelas et éteignit la lumière. Il s'endormit en quelques secondes seulement.

-Bonne nuit, baka. Murmura Ace.


	6. Law Luffy : Marché

**100 instants d'une vie**

 **Titre:** Marché

 **Pairing** : Law/Luffy

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

 **Note** : Merci pour les review, et **n'hésitez pas à me soumettre des couples !**

* * *

 **Law/Luffy : Marché.**

Le soleil brûlait la peau du jeune chirurgien. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines qu'il avait formé une alliance un peu bancale avec le gamin au chapeau de paille, mais finalement il s'en était accommodé.

Et voilà qu'une fois de plus il déambulait à travers les étalages du marché, placé au centre de la ville dallée et baignée de lumière. Les odeurs d'épices venaient lui écorcher le nez alors qu'il cherchait de l'ombre pour se protéger des rayons. Il finit par s'asseoir rapidement sur un banc plongé dans l'obscurité que lui procurait le toit de la minuscule bibliothèque de la cité. Il s'épongea le visage de la main, soufflant sous la chaleur écrasant. Alors qu'il balayait le marché du regard, une bouteille d'eau à la main, il sentit une masse s'effondrer sur lui. Des cheveux vinrent titiller ses narines, remplaçant l'odeur des épices par un fin parfum de viande et d'eau de mer. Des bras entourèrent le torse du plus âgé alors qu'il sentit de douces lèvres se poser sur sa joue rapidement. Puis, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

C'était le cinquième câlin de Luffy au chapeau de paille de la journée. Et il était à peine midi.


	7. Sanji Zoro : Cactus rasé

**Titre** : Cactus rasé

 **Couple** : Sanji Zoro

 **Rated** : T

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

Demande de Nanouluce.

* * *

 **Cactus rasé**

-Ce n'est pas dangereux du tout, je maîtrise la situation.

Le blond releva encore les yeux vers le plafond, lassé. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il se disputait avec son amant dans la salle de bain, et il n'avait plus du tout la force de se battre.

-Je l'ai fait pendant des années et je vais très bien. Persista le vert, la lame de son magnifique sabre près de sa joue.

Il apposa doucement sa lame contre sa joue gauche, retirant avec délicatesse la mousse à raser de son visage. Sanji soupira bruyamment avant de repartir vers la cuisine.

-Quand on voit la tronche de cactus que tu te coltines, on peut se poser des questions.

Les lèvres de Sanji s'étirèrent quand il entendit le sabreur jurer et chercher à tâtons le flacon de désinfectant. N'empêche qu'il l'aimait cette tronche de cactus.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas, comme ce chapitre, à me soumettre des demandes.


	8. Ace Law: Les fesses en l'air

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

 **Titre** : Les fesses en l'air.

* * *

C'était une journée des plus banales sur le sous-marin du capitaine Trafalgar Law. Ce dernier était avachi sur sa chaise, dans sa chambre personnelle, un bouquin de médecin dans la main. Le navire était bizarrement silencieux. C'était l'heure de la sieste et apparemment tout l'équipage était dans les bras de Morphée. Sauf le capitaine qui, comme à son habitude, profitait de chaque seconde pour s'instruire. Mais il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre. Un autre jeune homme, tout aussi brun que le chirurgien mais avec quelques petites tâches adorables sur le nez, déambulait entre la chambre et la salle de bain privée, un bol remplit de saucisson dans les mains. Il continua ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, à faire des allers-retours entre les deux pièces sous le regard exaspéré de son amant. Celui-ci failli se lever une bonne fois pour toute pour lui demander d'arrêter de s'agiter ainsi et de mastiquer moins fort, quand un bruit retentit. Le jeune médecin releva les yeux avec lassitude de son encyclopédie, et aperçu son amant affalé sur le sol, sur le ventre, en train de se gratter la tête. A force de déambuler comme un fantôme, le pirate de Barbe blanche n'avait pas vu la marche séparant les deux pièces et s'était vautré comme une crêpe.

Alors qu'Ace se massait sa bosse sur le crâne, son amant se releva en silence et à sa plus grande surprise, vient s'asseoir sur ses fesses qui étaient toujours en l'air. Law mit ses mains sur les épaules du brun et apposa doucement son torse contre le ventre du blessé.

-Si tu voulais jouer au docteur, tu n'avais qu'à le dire. Chuchota Law à l'oreille de son amant, un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres alors qu'il commençait à enlever le pantalon de Portgas D Ace.

* * *

Il parait que si tu appuies sur le bouton Review, toi aussi tu pourras jouer au docteur avec les pirates...


	9. Shanks Benn: Saloperies de moustiques

**100 instants d'une vie**

 **Pairing** : Shanks x Benn

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

* * *

 **Saloperies de moustiques**

Le soleil brillait intensément, comme presque tous les jours sur cette petite île du nouveau monde. L'équipage du Red Force avait posé pied à terre il y a quelques jours, et le capitaine avait eu la bonne idée de partir faire une balade en forêt. Tout l'équipage connaissait le capitaine roux et sa capacité à se fourrer dans les pires ennuis. Seul Benn avait donc accepté de l'accompagner. Les autres préférés profiter du lagon bleu et du sable chaud. Et du saké…

-Les moustiques essayent de me manger Benn ! Avait hurlé Shanks, à quelques pas derrière son second, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens pour chasser des moustiques invisibles.

Benn, blasé par le comportement enfantin du capitaine, n'avait pas répondu et continuait de gravir la colline. Le roux avait eu la merveilleuse idée d'escalader la plus haute colline de l'île, soi-disant pour trouver un fabuleux trésor.

-Il faut faire demi-tour Benn ou ils vont me prendre tout mon sang !

Shanks, paniqué, donnait à présent des coups de pied dans l'air. Il se frappa la peau pour essayer d'écraser un moustique essayant de la piquer. Benn continuait de faire la sourde oreille et d'avancer, slalomant dans le chemin rocheux, pour ne pas tomber.

-Benn je t'assure que !

Shanks ne finit pas sa phrase. Surpris que la pipelette arrête de parler, le gris se retourna et aperçu le roux en train de dévaler la colline sur les fesses.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais capitaine ? Demanda Benn, le sourire aux lèvres alors que Shanks venait de finir sa course contre un rochet.

-SALOPERIES DE MOUSTIQUES !

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer des couples !


End file.
